Choruses in Hong Kong
}} Presently, choruses in Hong Kong are still mainly composed by schools and church choirs. They usually perform at schools or in churches. The major choral activity in Hong Kong is the Hong Kong Schools Music Festival which is held yearly. Choruses, especially School Choirs, often take part and compete with each other. “Best Choir of the Year” and “Best NT Choir of the Year” were the top honour in the competition before 2009. Starting from 2009, the competition has started a new system for the competition, dividing the competing choirs into 2 divisions instead of the location, awarding the "Best Secondary School Choir of the year in Division 1" to the top secondary school choir in Hong Kong. However, entry restrictions only apply to the category winners. Apart from competing for the above title, there are also categories designed for chorus of different strength. In recent years, some of the top choirs in Hong Kong take part in international competition. In the World Choir Games 2010 held in Shaoxing, Hong Kong choirs have been awarded "Champion of the World Choir Games" in 4 categories, namely category 3, 4, 6 and 13. International achievement As of November 2014, the following Hong Kong chorus are ranked top 1,000 in the MUSICA MUNDI World Ranking List.http://www.interkultur.com/leftnavi/world-rankings/ Large-scale choruses (excluding children's choirs and university choirs) * The Allegro Singers (明儀合唱團) http://www.icm.gov.mo/anniversary/macaureturn/1/roleE.asp?rolid=142 * Bel canto Chorus (美聲合唱團) http://web.archive.org/web/20091026234034/http://geocities.com/belcantochorushk * Boheme Youth Choir (波希青年合唱團) <1988> http://www.bohemeart.com/chorus.aspx * Cantacore Society (雅謌合唱團) <1980> http://blog.yahoo.com/_VC2XH4NB7RUW46P6ZRAY52X47U/articles/page/1 * Cheung Fung Chorus of Hong Kong (長風合唱團) <1978> was founded by vocalist Chiu Shaochiu who has been the musical director of the chorus for over 30 years, staging over 100 performances in 30 years of its history. * City Opera Chorus (都會歌劇院合唱團) http://www.cityopera.org.hk/chorus.php Formed in 2008, City Opera is an opera company running along the principles of social entrepreneurship. Utilizing 100% local vocal talents, City Opera strives to present Western operas to local audience with creative dramatic reinterpretations and linguistic adaptations to enhance understanding. * Diocesan Schools Choral Society <1948> (DSCS) consists of former choristers of Diocesan Boys' School and Diocesan Girls' School. * The Educators' Singers (桃李之聲) <2006> is a choral performing and music sharing platform for professional music educators. http://hk.groups.yahoo.com/group/The_Educators_Singers * Ella Kiang Singers (江樺合唱團) * HKMA Choir (香港醫學會合唱團) <1997> http://www.hkma.org/english/activities/choir.htm * Hong Kong Art Chorus (香港藝術合唱團) <1987> http://www.hkartchorus.net was established to nurture fine musicians by vocal expert Cheng Hon Shing with a mission to "perform and perfect Chinese art and culture." The Chorus’ motto is "Dedication towards the ideals of the arts, instead of centering on one self through the arts" – the philosophy of the famous theater maestro Stanislavsky. The Chorus has 180 members, comprising teachers, students and professionals. * Hong Kong Association of Choral Societies (香港合唱團協會) <1987> has a mission to unite all those keenly interested in choral-singing to promote the art and to raise the standard of choral singing in Hong Kong. Since its establishment, the Association has organized activities including choral concerts, seminars on choral singing, and singing competitions. * The Hong Kong Bach Choir (香港巴赫合唱團) <1970> http://www.bachchoir.org.hk * Hong Kong Chorus (香港合唱團) * Hong Kong City Choir (香港城市合唱團) http://www.hkcitychoir.org/intro.html * Hong Kong Jubilee Singers (香港銀禧合唱團) <1978> * The Hong Kong Melody Makers (香港旋律) http://hkmm.hkfyg.org.hk * Hong Kong Metropolitan Chorus * Hong Kong Oratorio Society (香港聖樂團) <1956> http://www.oratorio.org.hk * Hong Kong Philharmonic Chorus (香港管弦樂團合唱團) * Hong Kong Singers <1981> * Horns' Chorus (角聲合唱團) <1965> http://www.hornschorus.org * The Hong Kong Teachers' Chorus (香港教師愛樂合唱團) <1977> http://www.hktc.org.hk was founded to promote musical appreciation amongst the teaching professions and society as a whole. The membership includes students and non-teachers in order to foster communication between the teaching profession and the general public. The mission of the Chorus is to promote musical education and to hold events that cultivate the enjoyment of popular songs. * The Hong Kong Virtuoso Chorus (香港合唱新力量) http://www.hkvchorus.org * The Hong Kong Welsh Male Voice Choir http://www.hkwmvc.com * The Hong Kong Women's Choir Also known as NOVA together with GRACE NOTES A Cappella group Charitable status fundraising concerts. <1997> http://www.thkwc.org * Hong Kong Young Ladies Chorus (香港女聲合唱團) <1976> * Hong Kong Young People's Chorus (HKYPC) <2005> http://www.hkypc.org/about.html * Hong Kong Youth Choir (香港新青年合唱團) <1998> http://www.hkyc.org * The Honour Chorus Hong Kong (香港愛樂合唱團) <1971> http://www.honourchorushk.com * Innomine Chorale (欣樂詠團) <1977> :zh:欣樂詠團 * Kassia Men's Choir http://www.katterwall.com/kassiamen.html * Kassia Women's choir <2003> http://www.katterwall.com/home.html sings a repertoire mostly taken from the worlds of pop music, world music, broadway, jazz and gospel. * Kassia Youth Choir http://www.katterwall.com/kassiayouth.html * Kwan Sing Chorus or Unison Chorus (群聲合唱團) <1979> http://www.kwansingchoir.org * Lai Cho Tin Memorial Music Development Association (黎草田紀念音樂協進會合唱團) <1996> http://web.archive.org/web/20091027094539/http://hk.geocities.com/laichotin_chorus/intro.htm * The Learners Chorus (學士合唱團) <1979> http://www.learners.org.hk http://learnerschorus.blogspot.com/blog * Metropolitan Opera Chorus <2005> http://www.myohk.com/custom/myc * Music Lover Choir of Hong Kong (草田合唱團) <1959> http://web.archive.org/web/20091027185343/http://hk.geocities.com/laichotin_chorus * Music Office Youth Choir (音樂事務處青年合唱團) <1980> was established by the Music Office under the government's Leisure & Cultural Services Department and is dedicated to nurturing the young generations in Hong Kong and stimulating the interest of the community in vocal music. * Nissi Evangelistic Chorus (尼西音樂佈道團) * Opera Hong Kong Chorus (香港歌劇院合唱團) <2004> http://www.operahongkong.org/page.php?page=39 * The Opera Society of Hong Kong (香港歌劇社) <1992> http://www.opera.org.hk * The Pro-Musica Society of Hong Kong (香港雅樂社合唱團) <1970> http://www.pro-musica-hk.org * Rainbow Association of Vocal Music (長虹聲樂協會) * Resonance Chanters (共鳴基督徒詩班) <2003> http://resonance-chanters.org * The Show Choir (群聲) <2009> http://www.theshowchoir.com A versatile choral group for teenagers. Established by vocalist, Mr.Horace Mui, The Show Choir is the first Show Choir in Hong Kong and is now part of Red Vocal Academy. * Singchronizers <2006> http://singchronizers.org * The Spring Chorus (春天合唱團) <1975> 30th anniversary concert news * St. Paul's Co-Educational College Alumni Choir (聖保羅男女中學校友會合唱團) news * La Salle College Choir * World Association of Chinese Youth Choirs (全球華人青少年合唱協會) Ensemble groups * A# Singers <2005> http://www.asharpsingers.com is an a cappella group founded by 6 former members of the Hong Kong Children's Choir. * Cecilian Singers, The (茜薩莉安合唱團) <1962> http://www.ceciliansingers.com is a mixed choir that sings a mixed repertoire from madrigals, world music to Mozart in the style of a cappella harmonies or pieces with accompaniment * Gay Singers (姬聲雅士) is an a cappella group consisting of Music alumni from The Chinese University of Hong Kong. As might be expected from their name, they like to sing happy, joyful music to entertain audiences. * The Gefällig Singers <2004> http://gefalligsingers.7.forumer.com is a small mixed voices choir, often singing a cappella. * Girls and Boys Acappella (GBA) http://gbamusic.org An active a cappella group in Hong Kong, looking for fun and gag. * The Good News' Singers is a Catholic church Choir founded in the 1960s by sisters from Maryknoll Convent School, Kowloon, consisting of students and young adults, who sing regularly for the 8:30am Sunday Mass in St. Teresa's Church, Kowloon. Led by acoustic guitars, their lively music is sourced from organisations like Oregon Catholic Press (OCP). They also perform annual Christmas caroling at the Star Ferry in Tsim Sha Tsui, and offer singing for wedding and Taizé prayer services. * GRACE NOTES, The A Cappella group (part of The Hong Kong Women's Choir) http://www.thkwc.org charity status Founded 1997 * GsM Choir (天使綸音) http://www.gsmchoir.com Gabriel's Message has been caroling and singing in wedding and church services since 1988. * Hong Kong Chamber Choir (香港雅詠團) <1999> promotes and performs small-scale and a cappella choral works. The choir also believes a good solo vocalist should also be a good ensemble singer and so it places great emphasis on vocal (as individual) and choral (as chorister) technique. * Hong Kong Chorus Society (香港合唱團) stages Broadway musicals. * Hong Kong Sai Kung Chorus * Hong Kong Singers http://www.hksingers.com performs musicals. * The Hong Kong Soloists <1998> comprises a group of professional musicians and active performers on the local classical music scene. Their mission is to offer a high standard of playing in the world of classical music for medium and small-sized orchestras with special focus on solo, orchestra and concerto works including vocal repertoire. The group hopes to provide an active performance platform for local musicians in Hong Kong. It also hopes to introduce to audiences rarely performed works for small-sized performing groups. * Hong Kong Voices (香港和聲) http://www.hkvoices.org * I Cantanti <2007> is a six-voice group that specializes in chamber singing. * JustSing http://www.justsinghk.com (摘聲) is a new a cappella ensemble formed in 2009 by the founding members of collegiate a cappella group Mosaic http://www.mosaichk.org. * M33 http://m33.hk sings a cappella and aims to bring great surprises to the audience by adding new dynamics to the traditional music stage. * Masqio Singers <2007> is small vocal jazz group. * Mosaic http://www.mosaichk.org is Hong Kong's first collegiate a cappella group, based in the University of Hong Kong. * Nova http://www.novahongkong.com is an A cappella group formed in 2005. They sing and imitate different musical instruments and sound effects with solely their voices. They also enjoy performing a wide range of music at different occasions, so as to promote A cappella music in Hong Kong. * Soho Voices is an a cappella female vocal group that sings for weddings, private parties, and corporate entertainment. * Songsingers Choir (歌者合唱團) http://www.songsingers.com/introsongsingers.php * The Sregnis Singers (合唱俠) <1994> http://www.sregnis.com * St. John's College Chorale http://www.katterwall.com/sjcc.html * Tallis Vocalis <2013> http://www.tallisvocalis.com is Hong Kong's first vocal ensemble dedicated to the performance of early and Renaissance music. The group’s repertoire focuses on the great Renaissance polyphony of the 15th and 16th centuries, with the occasional foray into early Baroque and contemporary music. * The Sphere Acappella - members are from HKBU music department. They sing a cappella songs in pop style. * Viva!Voce <2005> http://www.vivavoce.org.hk A vibrant vocal ensemble consisting of former and present members of the Hong Kong Children's Choir. * Voice of Grace (VoG) http://vog.choir.googlepages.com is an amateur Catholic vocal ensemble established in 2006. Until 2008, VoG has been serving over 40 Catholic and Christian weddings. College and university choruses * Cantoría Hong Kong (香港浸會大學室樂合唱團) <2009> http://www.facebook.com/pages/Cantoria-Hong-Kong/127769780586743 was formed within the Hong Kong Baptist University Department of Music in 2009. It received a Gold Medal in the Mundi Cantant Chamber Choir category at the Festival of Songs Olomouc (Czech Republic) in June 2010. * Cantate Singers <1999> http://www.hkiim.edu.hk/nav.php?main=6&sub=7 at the Hong Kong International Institute of Music (HKIIM) * Chung Chi College Choir, the Chinese University of Hong Kong (CUHK) (香港中文大學崇基學院合唱團) is affiliated with the Music Department at the Chinese University of Hong Kong. Both music and non-music major students can enrol in the departiment's "Choral Training" course for one academic credit, successful applicants can participate in weekly rehearsals and performances. * City University Choir (香港城市大學合唱團) http://www.cityu.edu.hk/choir * City University of Hong Kong Students’ Union, Christ Touching U Christian Choir (香港城市大學學生會城鳴基督徒詩班) <2008> http://www.ctucc.com * HKIEd Chorus (香港教育學院合唱團) * The HKU SPACE Community College Student Union Choir (香港大學專業進修附屬學院學生會合唱團) http://www.webcitation.org/query?url=http://hk.geocities.com/hkuschoir&date=2009-10-25+03:57:19 * The Hong Kong Academy for Performing Arts Choir or The Academy Choir (演藝合唱團) http://www.hkapa.edu/asp/music/music_activities.asp?lang=eng&mode=gui#Orchestras * The Hong Kong Baptist University Choir (香港浸會大學合唱團) <1973> http://arts.hkbu.edu.hk/~mfa/perf.htm * The Hong Kong Baptist University Christian Choir (香港浸會大學基督徒詩班) <1963> http://net4.hkbu.edu.hk/~sachcr * The Hong Kong Baptist University Girls' Choir (香港浸會大學女聲合唱團) <1966> http://net4.hkbu.edu.hk/~sagirl/english/home.html * The Hong Kong International Institute of Music Choir (香港國際音樂學校合唱團) <1988> http://www.hkiim.edu.hk/nav.php?main=6 * The Hong Kong Music Institute Choir (香港音樂專科學校合唱團) http://www.hkmi.net/index.html * The Hong Kong Polytechnic University Students' Union Choir (香港理工大學合唱團) http://www.freeforum101.com/hkpusuchoir * Hong Kong University Students' Union Choir (香港大學學生會合唱團) http://www.hku.hk/suchoir * Lingnan University Choir (嶺南大學合唱團) http://www.ln.edu.hk/choir * St. John's College Choir (聖莊合唱團) http://www.sjcchoir.com * The Chinese University of Hong Kong Chorus (香港中文大學合唱團) <1972>http://www.cuhk.edu.hk/chorus * The University Choir, HKUSTSU (香港科技大學學生會合唱團) http://ihome.ust.hk/~su_choir * University Choir, HKU (香港大學合唱團) http://www.hku.hk/music/undergraduate/6.html is affiliated with the Department of Music at the University of Hong Kong and performs in the University Concert Series annually. Both music and non-music major students can enrol in the departiment's University Choir course, participate in weekly rehearsals and performances and receive academic credits. * Christian Choir, HKUSU (香港大學學生會基督徒詩班) <2006> http://www.cchkusu.hkusu.hku.hk Children's choirs * A.D.A. Angels Children's Choir (展能天使兒童合唱團) http://web.archive.org/web/20091027174730/http://hk.geocities.com/angels_childrens_choir About Arts for the Disabled Association Hong Kong * Bear Choir, The (熊熊兒童合唱團) http://bear.com.hk * Boheme Children's Choir (波希兒童合唱團) http://www.bohemeart.com/chorus.aspx * Celestial Joys Children's Choir (香港天欣兒童合唱團) * City Opera Kids Choir (都會歌劇院兒童合唱團) http://cityopera.org.hk/chorus.php * Creative Children Choir (啟思童聲合唱團) http://www.creative.edu.hk/school/school-sing/index.html * Eastern District Children's Choir (東區兒童合唱團) http://www.edcc.org.hk * Faust International Children's Choir http://www.faustworld.com * Foliage Choir (香港幼苗合唱團) * Hong Kong Baptist Church Youth Choir * Hong Kong Blossoming Children's Choir (花兒朵朵兒童合唱團) 已重新命名為 小鱒魚兒童合唱團 * The Hong Kong Children's Choir (香港兒童合唱團) http://www.hkcchoir.org.hk/content/mevent/ehkcc.htm?IndexWebContentType=11 * Hong Kong Choir of Outstanding Children (香港優秀兒童合唱團) http://hongkongcoc.tripod.com * The Hong Kong Gifted Children’s Choir (香港資優兒童合唱) http://www.thkgcc.com * Hong Kong Treble Choir (香港童聲合唱天地) http://www.treblechoir.org * Hong Kong Treble Choir (香港童聲合唱團) http://www.hktreblechoir.org * Hong Kong Treble Choirs' Association (香港童聲合唱協會) http://www.hktreblechoir.com * International Children's Angel Choir (國際兒童天使合唱團) <2005> * International Youth Choir (國際青年合唱團) <2005> * Kowloon City District Children's Chorus (九龍城區兒童合唱團) * Metropolitan Youth Choir of Hong Kong <2005> http://www.myohk.com/custom/myc * Little Trout Children's Choir (小鱒魚兒童合唱團) http://www.littletrout.org * Music Office Children's Choir (音樂事務處兒童合唱團) * North Point Methodist Children's Choir (北角衛理兒童合唱團) * Sai Kung Children's Choir (西貢兒童少年合唱團) * Tuen Mun Children Choir (香港屯門兒童合唱團) http://www.tmcc.org.hk * Wong Tai Sin Children's Choir (黃大仙兒童合唱團) * Yip's Children's Choir (葉氏兒童合唱團) http://www.yipshk.com/Eng/YCC.htm * Yuen Long Children's Choir (元朗兒童合唱團) References Churches Category:Hong Kong musical groups Category:Chinese choirs Churches